Chatrina
by Pieree
Summary: Demi membalaskan dendam ayahnya, Chatrina memohon ke Franco untuk mengajarkannya menjadi perakit bom. Hanya saja, ada sebuah tes yang harus dia lalui untuk mendapatkan bantuan pria itu. Franco/Franca. R&R?
1. Franca

**summary**

**Demi membalaskan dendam ayahnya, Chatrina memohon ke Franco untuk mengajarkannya menjadi perakit bom. Hanya saja, ada sebuah tes yang harus dia lalui untuk mendapatkan bantuan pria itu. "Kau terlalu suci untuk menjadi teroris. Lebih baik kau pulang dan jadilah biarawati."**

.

.

**Cermetery, Turin, Italia.**

Seorang wanita berpakaian serba hitam berdiri di hadapan makam salib.

Makam ayahnya.

Kedua mata berbulu mata lentiknya tertutup; kedua tangannya saling bertautan, dan bibirnya terus bergerak. Samar-samar, terdengar bisikan doa yang keluar dari pita suaranya. Wanita itu terus memanjatkan doa kepada Tuhan, tak peduli seberapa terik sinar matahari yang menerpa tubuhnya.

Angin berhembus, membuat helaian pirangnya yang semi-keriting itu bergoyang pelan. Sampai akhirnya, setelah menit kelima, wanita yang bernama lengkapkan Chatrina Marchinov itu membuka kelopak matanya.

Ia menghela nafas terlebih dulu, dan barulah ia berbalik. Wanita itu kembali ke Alfa merahnya yang terparkir rapi di halaman kosong milik pemakaman. Namun ketika ia akan mengambil kunci mobil dari tas tangannya, tiba-tiba saja ada bunyi deringan ponsel.

Chatrina mengambil ponsel tersebut, lalu dilihatnya nama siapakah yang tertera di layar.

Ternyata... Mangello Marchinov. Pamannya.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, ia segera menjawabnya sembari menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Ada apa?"

"Christina, kau di mana?"

"Di mobil." Jawabnya, singkat.

"Maksudku, di mana lokasimu yang sekarang?"

"Turin."

"Ke pemakaman ayahmu, ya?"

"Hm..."

"Jangan-jangan kau masih dendam dengan pemerintahan Italia?"

Christina Marchinov mendengus. Tersirat kesinisan dari sana. "Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan bisa melupakan pemerintahan busuk yang telah membunuh ayahku yang tak bersalah."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Dunia politik itu memang tidak pernah bersih..." Suara yang keluar dari ponsel pun mengeluarkan helaan nafas.

Di detik berikutnya, tak ada lagi yang memulai topik obrolan.

Hening.

"Kalau paman tidak mau berbicara lagi, aku akan menutupnya." Chatrina menjalankan mobil mewahnya itu dengan kecepatan sedang di pinggiran kota Turin. "Kau tau, menyetir sambil menelefon itu berbahaya?"

"Ya, ya. Aku tau, Chatrina. Namun ada satu hal penting lagi yang harus aku katakan kepadamu."

"Apa?"

"Kalau kau ingin membalaskan dendammu ke pemerintah Italia, sebaiknya kau segera berputar arah."

Kalimat dari Mangello pun membuat keponakannya mengernyit. Chatrina masih agak ragu untuk menghentikan laju mobilnya. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Di pinggiran kota Milan, temuilah Franco. Dia adalah seorang perakit bom legendaris. Mungkin kau bisa bekerja sama dengannya."

"Bekerja sama? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk membalas kematian ayahmu. Dengan menjadi teroris, mungkin?"

.

.

.

**C-H-A-T-R-I-N-A**

**Gunslinger Girl by Yu Aida**

**AR—Alternate Reality**

**Pieree Present...**

**(Franco—Franca)**

.

.

**one of two**

-franca-

.

.

**Milan, Italia.**

Ketika mobil Alfa merahnya sudah sampai di sebuah pekarangan milik seseorang, Chatrina memarkirkan mobilnya dengan rapi. Sembari mematikan mesin mobil kesayangannya, kedua matanya—yang saat ini ditutupi kacamata hitam—melirik ke arah rumah lusuh yang kini terletak di depannya. Kata pamannya, di sinilah tempat tinggal dari Franko.

Ia baca lagi sebuah _email_ dari Mangello untuk memastikan kalau alamat yang ditujunya benar.

Setelah yakin, wanita cantik berambut pirang itu pun segera turun dari mobil dan melepaskan kacamata hitamnya. Bersama wajah datar yang sedikit diselimuti kegugupan, Chatrina mengetuk pintu mabel yang sudah sedikit lapuk itu.

**Tok tok tok.**

"Permisi..."

Tak ada jawaban.

Chatrina meneguk ludahnya, lalu mencobanya sekali lagi.

Tok tok tok.

"Aku datang karena ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

Masih tak ada jawaban.

Mungkin, ia salah rumah—

**Cklek.**

Wanita berumur awal 20 tahunan itu terbelalak saat tangannya tak sengaja menggerakkan kenop pintu. Nyatanya, pintu rumah ini terbuka; tak terkunci. Kini, sebuah ekspresi tegang mewarnai paras tenang miliknya.

"Kalau tak ada yang menjawab, aku akan masuk..."

Sesudah mengatakannya, Chatrina pun melangkah masuk. Ia mencoba berjalan sebanyak beberapa langkah. Sesampainya di ruang tengah, dirinya terdiam. Ia menengadahkan wajahnya, lalu melihat-lihat ke dinding di sekitarnya. Wanita tersebut memerhatikan segala _frame_ foto yang terpajang di sana.

Namun, baru saja ia akan meminimalkan jarak—agar dapat melihat gambar apa yang ada di dalam bingkai—dirinya tersentak. Baru ia sadari bahwa ada seorang pria yang sedang tertidur di permukaan sofa. Pria kekar itu bertelanjang dada, dan di sekitarnya terdapat banyak sekali berbotol-botol _wine_—yang entahlah masih ada isinya atau sudah kosong.

Pasti orang itu adalah Franco. Perakit bom yang sebelumnya dikatakan oleh Mangello Marchinov. Tapi, kenapa pertahanannya begitu lemah—seperti membiarkan pintu rumahnya tak terkunci? Meski di meja sebelah sofa ada sebuah pistol, tetap saja terasa aneh untuk seorang teroris legendaris sepertinya.

"Pulanglah..."

Chatrina sedikit terkesiap saat mendapati suara dari pria itu. Ternyata sedari tadi ia sudah mendengar panggilannya.

Wanita berdarah eropa asli itu segera menghela nafasnya kuat-kuat, dan kemudian ia segera berkata dengan lantang. "Kau Franco, kan? Tolong ajarkan aku cara merakit bom..."

"Tsch..." Masih di posisi terbaring, tangan Franco bergerak. Ia meraba sesuatu di mejanya.

Sempat khawatir Franco akan mengambil _revolver_-nya, Chatrina sedikit bersiap-siap. Tapi nyatanya pria berambut hitam gondrong itu malah mengambil botol anggurnya.

"Aku sudah berhenti menjadi perakit bom."

Chatrina tetap diam di tempatnya, seolah-olah menunggu jawaban lain dari Franco. Tapi pria—yang sepertinya sedang setengah mabuk itu—tampaknya juga tak ingin lagi berbicara.

"Kau dengar aku, kan? Cepatlah pulang."

"Tidak."

"Kau tidak cocok menjadi teroris."

"Aku merasa cocok."

**Srek.**

Franco pun membangkitkan posisinya menjadi terduduk. Ia menghela nafas, dan kemudian berdiri sambil menenggak _wine_.

Di dalam diam, Chatrina menunjukkan kondisi siap siaganya. Terlebih lagi ketika pria itu berjalan ke arahnya. Namun ketika ia akan memundurkan langkah, Chatrina baru menyadari kalau punggungnya sudah menabrak tembok.

**Brakh!**

Kini, salah satu tangan Franco sudah berada di samping kepalanya; mengunci pergerakannya.

"Apa motifmu?" Kata pria itu. "Apa yang dipikirkan oleh wanita amatiran sepertimu?"

Bersama kedua pasang mata mereka yang saling bertemu, Chatrina menjawab. "Ayahku di penjara atas kesalahan yang tidak dilakukannya. Aku sudah berusaha mengeluarkannya melalui jalur hukum, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa! Akhirnya, ayahku meninggal di penjara!" Nada suaranya meninggi, terlihatlah sebesit kebencian dari sesuatu yang saat ini ia ceritakan.

"Jadi... kau ingin balas dendam ke negara... dengan cara menjadi teroris?" Wajah Franco mendekatinya.

"Ya." Chatrina Marchinov itu pun mencoba menenangkan diri. "Aku ingin mengubah dunia yang tak masuk akal ini."

"Kalau begitu..." Franco menarik sebuah kalung salib yang sebelumnya tersembunyi di balik pakaian Chatrina. "Gunakanlah cara lain."

"A-Apa?"

"Kau terlalu suci untuk menjadi teroris. Lebih baik kau pulang, dan jadilah biarawati."

**Plak!**

Mendadak, Chatrina menampar Franco sampai pria itu oleng ke belakang.

"Jangan sentuh!" Jeritnya sambil menggenggam erat kalungnya. "Kalau kau memang tak bisa mengajarkan, lebih baik kau jujur kepadaku!"

Franco pun mengangkat wajahnya dan kemudian berdecak. Sebenarnya, Franco berniat memaki wanita sialan yang barusan menamparnya. Namun, niatannya berhenti karena satu hal. Baru dia ketahui bahwa tatapan Chatrina benar-benar berani menantangnya. Franco memicingkan matanya, dan kemudian ia perhatikan baik-baik penampilan dari Chatrina yang terlihat kesal itu. Lalu, terlintaslah sebuah pemikiran di otak pria berbadan tinggi tersebut.

Kalau dilihat-lihat, wanita itu terlihat sangat cantik. Dimulai dari rambut pirangnya, poni ratanya yang sedikit acak-acakan, sampai tubuhnya yang saat ini dibalut oleh kaus tanpa lengan dan juga celana panjang.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Untuk apa kau bertanya?" Ia balas bertanya dengan ucapan sinis.

"Kau ingin kujadikan murid, kan?" Tanyanya, lalu sedikit menyeringai.

Chatrina terdiam sebentar. "Ya."

"Karena itu, sebutkan namamu."

Ia memalingkan wajahnya terlebih dulu. "Chatrina..."

Sambil mendengus geli, Franco pun meminum kembali _wine_-nya dari ujung botol. Setelah tegukan kelima, ia mendesah lega.

"Kau akan kujadikan murid..." Katanya. "Tapi ada syaratnya."

"Syarat?" Ia terdiam, mencoba mendengarkan.

"Ya. Syarat." Franco menyeringai. "Hanya ada satu syarat mudah."

"Kalau begitu, apa syaratnya?"

"Buka bajumu."

.

.

**see you**

.

.

**my note**

**Ah, akhirnya aku ngebuat fict Franco/Franca. Ini cuma twoshot kok. Niatnya sih kayak buat kelanjutan dari Gunslinger Girl chap 24—yang juga berjudul Chatrina. Oh, ya. Berhubung aku kurang tau nama asli Franca yang lengkap, aku menggunakan nama Chatrina Marchinov ('Marchinov' kudapetin dari nama pamannya Franca; Mangello Marchinov).**

**Semoga kalian suka, ya?**

.

.

**warm regards,**

**Pieree...**


	2. Franco

**previously**

"Kau ingin kujadikan murid, kan?" Tanyanya, lalu sedikit menyeringai.

"Ya."

"Karena itu, sebutkan namamu."

"Chatrina."

Sambil mendengus geli, Franco pun meminum kembali _wine_-nya dari ujung botol. Setelah tegukan kelima, ia mendesah lega.

"Kau akan kujadikan murid..." Katanya. "Tapi ada syaratnya."

"Syarat?" Ia terdiam, mencoba mendengarkan.

"Ya. Syarat." Franco menyeringai. "Hanya ada satu syarat mudah."

"Kalau begitu, apa syaratnya?"

"Buka bajumu."

.

.

"Buka bajumu."

"Apa?" Wanita berambut pirang itu terbelalak sempurna. "Apa katamu?"

"Apa kataku?" Franco mengulangi kalimatnya. "Buka bajumu."

"Jangan main-main!" Telapak tangan milik Chatrina pun sempat bergerak, ingin melayangkan sebuah tamparan keras untuk pria kurang ajar itu. Tapi sayangnya Franco lebih cepat bertindak. Ia sudah duluan menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku kan hanya memberikanmu syarat."

Chatrina menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Entah mengapa, semenjak mendengar kalimat Franco yang tadi, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Bukan karena suka, melainkan karena malu dan merasa terlecehkan.

"Jadi supaya kau mau menjadikanku murid, aku harus bercinta denganmu, hah!?"

Franko mengangguk. "Bagaimana kalau kukatakan... iya?"

Ia berniat melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Franco, tapi tidak bisa. Sulit. Tenaganya terlalu keras. "Dasar Brengsek!"

"Ingat, Nona. Sudah kukatakan dua kali; itu hanyalah syarat. Tak ada unsur memaksa di dalamnya."

Chatrina mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Ia tidak tau harus melakukan apa.

"Kalau kau mau menjadi muridku, bukalah bajumu dan biarkan aku bertindak." Lalu ia memberi jeda. "Sedangkan, jika kau tidak mau, pintu keluarnya berada tepat di sana."

.

.

.

**C-H-A-T-R-I-N-A**

**Gunslinger Girl by Yu Aida**

**AR—Alternate Reality**

**Pieree Present...**

**(Franco—Franca)**

.

.

**two of two**

-franco-

.

.

"Kalau kau mau menjadi muridku, bukalah bajumu dan biarkan aku bertindak." Lalu ia memberi jeda. "Sedangkan, jika kau tidak mau, pintu keluarnya ada di sana."

Mendengar kalimat itu dari mulut Franco, Chatrina menggeram kesal. "Lebih baik aku meminta tolong ke perakit bom yang lain!"

"Ya, silahkan, Nona..." Franco tersenyum sambil melepaskan tangan wanita tersebut. "Aku tidak melarang..."

Namun bukannya pergi seperti apa yang barusan ia bilang, Chatrina malah terdiam. Kedua matanya yang mengernyit terus menatapi lantai. Dari ekspresi itu dapat disimpulkan bahwa ia sedang berpikir keras; mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana, Nona Chatrina?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Bisakah kau menawarkan hal yang lain!?" Chatrina berteriak keras, dan hal itu membuat Franco tertawa.

"Tidak bisa. Dan bukannya tadi kau bilang mau ke perakit bom yang lain, hm?"

Kali ini, Chatrina menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras. Ia tidak ingin salah kata lagi—sebab ia hanya ingin berguru di tempat pria ini. Meski sedikit meragukan, Chatrina yakin akan kemampuan Franco. Di dunia teroris yang diberitahukan oleh pamannya, keluarga Franco lah yang disebut-sebut sebagai perakit bom legendaris. Hanya di tempat ini ia bisa mendapatkan ilmu yang pastinya berguna.

"Tidak. Aku ingin tetap diajarkan olehmu. Tapi aku tidak ingin mengikuti persyaratanmu."

Franco mendengus, kali ini lebih sinis. Ditariknya pergelangan tangan Chatrina secara mendadak. "Untuk apa menjadi orang munafik, Chatrina? Aku yakin kau mau bercinta denganku..." Lalu pria itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke cuping telinga Chatrina dan menggigitnya. "Kecuali kalau sebelumnya kau adalah orang suci yang masih perawan."

"Menjauh dariku, pria pemabuk—!" Chatrina berniat mendorongnya, namun Franco sudah menjatuhkan wanita tersebut ke lantai. Membuat punggungnya langsung menabrak keras lantai rumah.

**Brukh!**

"Ukh! Lepaskan—ah!"

Chatrina terhenyak saat dirinya mendapati sebuah tangan yang dengan cepat menyelipkan jemarinya ke celah celananya. Seringai pemuda itu terlihat, membuat wanita berdarah eropa itu harus menahan bulat-bulat segala sensasi saat kewanitaannya—yang masih terbalut celana dalam—dibelai olehnya, oleh pria asing yang dari tadi menggodanya secara telak.

Dan sebelum Franco kembali menyentuhnya lebih dalam, segeralah ia mendorong pria berambut hitam itu keras-keras, sehingga dirinya bisa sedikit menghindar.

"A-Aku memang masih perawan!"

Kedua alis pria itu naik. Franco menyeringai. "Oh, baguslah. Kau membuatku semakin bersemangat..."

"A-Apa?"

Tak bisa Chatrina pungkiri, ia menyesal telah mengatakan fakta tersebut. Ia kira dengan mengakui bahwa dirinya masih perawan, Franco tak akan lagi menghinanya. Namun hal itu malah membuat Franco semakin ingin memilikinya.

Dan sialnya, gerakan tersebut terlalu cepat.

**Brukh!**

Lagi, Chatrina menyadari bahwa dirinya terdorong ke belakang. Punggungnya kembali membentur lantai. Bedanya kali ini kepalanya ditahan oleh Franco. Dan sesaat Chatrina selesai meringis dan mulai membuka mata, dirasakannya bibir Franco yang mendesak lehernya.

Jantung Chatrina berdetak tak nyaman. Kedua matanya terpejam rapat, sementara mulutnya terus meneriakkan permintaan tolong ke siapa pun yang mendengar suaranya. Sebuah hal yang mungkin bisa dikatakan tidak mungkin untuk mendapatkan hasil.

"Hentikan ini! Hentikan!"

Franco menciumi leher Chatrina tanpa ampun. Lidah kasar dan juga jenggotnya—yang belum terpotong sempurna—membuatnya terangsang, namun di satu sisi juga lebih memberontak. Kepalanya menggeleng, berniat melepaskan sentuhan pria asing itu kepadanya. Namun apa daya jika tenaganya kalah jauh?

Tak lama kemudian, bajunya disobek, _bra_-nya direngut dengan kasar. Bibir Franco mendominasi tubuhnya. Mengecap segala hal yang berada di dada dan perutnya. Tak terelakkan lagi, ia menangis. Chatrina harus menahan jeritannya yang menggila, terutama saat pria itu mulai mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan menusukkannya ke liang Chatrina yang belum pernah disentuh oleh siapa pun.

Dan di kala itu Chatrina melepaskan kesuciannya untuk seorang teroris yang baru saja ditemuinya.

.

.

**chat-ri-na—pi-e-ree**

.

.

Sore menjelang, suasana di dalam rumah menggelap. Franco yang sebelumnya tidur menjadi terbangun. Pria itu pun membangkitkan tubuhnya dan kemudian menatapi sekeliling. Baru saja ia akan berdiri untuk menyalakan lampu, gerakannya tertahan.

Dia terdiam saat melihat adanya kehadiran seorang wanita, tanpa sehelai benang pun pakaian, yang terlelap di sampingnya. Tak butuh waktu lama, pria itu mengetahui siapa orang tersebut. Kalau tidak salah, dia adalah seorang wanita yang meminta dirinya menjadi guru. Entahlah apa tujuannya, yang jelas ia ingin diajarkan cara merakit bom.

Namun sayang, dia tidak akan mengajari orang awam yang tidak tau dunia teroris. Terutama seorang wanita lemah sepertinya. Jadi ada baiknya kalau dia dimusnahkan secepatnya, sebelum ia tersadar, pergi, dan melaporkan ada seorang ahli bom yang tinggal di pinggiran kota Milan.

Jadi lebih baik ia musnahkan sekarang juga.

Franco berdiri. Dia ambil sebuah pistol yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja. Ketika ia siap menarik pelatuk, lalu mengarahkan moncong pistolnya ke arah kepala Chatrina yang masih tertidur.

Keadaan pun menghening. Tak ada yang bersuara selain suara nafas wanita itu.

Tanpa menekan pistol, kedua mata Franco beralih. Ia kembali mengamati tubuh indah Chatrina yang berhasil ia rengut dengan paksaan. Melalui pandangannya, ia dapat melihat sebuah jejak air mata yang sempat mengering di sekitar kedua matanya yang terpejam.

Akhirnya pistol itu turun. Ia tidak jadi menembak.

Dan lagi, ia berubah pikiran.

Sepertinya tak ada salahnya menghadirkan seorang rekan untuk beberapa misi terornya ke depan. Lagi pula ia sudah berjanji untuk menjadikannya sebagai murid apabila ia 'melayaninya'.

"Kau sudah resmi kujadikan murid." Franco mengambil sebuah selimut dan kemudian melemparkannya ke tubuh Chatrina. "Dan kau kuberi nama... Franca."

.

.

**the end**

.

.

**my note**

**Hahah, ini hanya missing scene yang berhasil kupikirkan pas si Chatrina minta dijadiin murid sama Franco. Soalnya di animanga-nya, ngga dijelasin sih kenapa si Chatrina ngubah nama jadi Franca (atau emang karena aku yang ngga tau, ya? Ah, entahlah).**

**Ah, ini lime pertamaku. Sepertinya aku ngga bisa buat lemon di sini... **

.

.

**warm regards,**

**Pieree...**


End file.
